<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toothpaste Love by ChuckAl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062456">Toothpaste Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl'>ChuckAl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Haluna, Kissing, Lunarry, Nudity, shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his pajamas soaked, and Luna gets toothpaste all over her. Worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toothpaste Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletriptan/gifts">eletriptan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my wonderful, beautiful, precious Rani. One day we shall be wed. Until then, I hope to bribe you with sketches as often as needed. I love you.</p>
<p>If you enjoy this art, please check out the related ficlet written by the incomparably talented Lily <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062333"> here: </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>